Me Too
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Another epic A Capella from Glee Fighters called Me Too! Sequel to No.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Me Too. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z A Capella: Me Too

Covered by Glee Fighters (Whis, Goku, Q.S., Vegeta, Beerus, Piccolo, Oturan, Gwen Meda, Jinbee, Laios, Hoyoko, Syndro, Hydrid)

 _Intro:_

 _Q.S.: Ow!_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _First Verse:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: Who's that sexy thing I see over there?_

 _That's me, standin' in the mirror_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Goku: What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?_

 _Mm, that's gold, show me some respect_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Goku: Ohh_

 _Pre-Chorus:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: I thank God every day_

 _Q.S./Goku/Vegeta: (I thank God)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: (Uh-huh)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: That I woke up feelin' this way_

 _Q.S./Goku/Vegeta: (That I woke up)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: (Uh-huh)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: And I can't help lovin' myself_

 _Q.S./Goku/Vegeta: (And I can't help)_

 _Whis: And I don't need nobody else, nuh-uh_

 _Q.S./Goku: (And I don't need nobody else)_

 _Chorus:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (vocalizing)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me, too_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Gwen/Hoyoko/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me,_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Q.S.: ...too_

 _Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Second Verse:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Goku: I walk in like a dime piece_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Dime piece)_

 _Goku: I go straight to V.I.P._

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (V.I.P.)_

 _Goku: I never pay for my drinks_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (My drinks)_

 _Goku: My entourage behind me_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Behind me)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: My life's a movie, Tom Cruise_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Cruise)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: So bless me, baby, achoo_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Choo)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: And even if they tried to_

 _Jinbee/Hoyoko/Gwen: (To)_

 _Goku: They can't do it like I do_

 _Laios: (popping noise)_

 _Pre-Chorus:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: I thank God every day_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (I thank God)_

 _Oturan: (Thank God)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: (Uh-huh)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: That I woke up feelin' this way_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (That I woke up)_

 _Oturan: (Woke up)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: Uh-huh_

 _Oturan: (And I feel good)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: And I can't help lovin' myself_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (And I can't help)_

 _Oturan: (Ooh)_

 _Whis: And I don't need nobody else, nuh-uh_

 _Goku/Q.S.: (And I don't need nobody else)_

 _Oturan: (Don't need nobody else)_

 _(Nuh-uh, baby!)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Hydrid: (vocalizing)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me, too_

 _Oturan: (Ohh-ey)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Gwen/Hoyoko/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me,_

 _Oturan: (Hey, hey)_

 _Q.S.: ...too_

 _Bridge:_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Q.S.: Ow!_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S. (autotune): Turn the bass up_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Jinbee: (laughs)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Hoyoko: Turn the bass up_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Q.S.: Ow!_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Q.S. (autotune): Turn the bass up_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing autotune)_

 _Oturan: Let's go!_

 _Pre-Chorus:_

 _Everyone: (snapping their fingers)_

 _Whis: I thank God every day_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (I thank God)_

 _Oturan: (So thank God)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: (Uh-huh)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Whis: That I woke up feelin' this way_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (That I woke up)_

 _Oturan: (Feelin' this way)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Hoyoko/Gwen/Jinbee: (Uh-huh)_

 _Beerus: (harmonizes)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Whis: And I can't help lovin' myself_

 _Goku/Q.S./Vegeta: (And I can't help)_

 _Q.S.: Ow!_

 _Whis: And I don't need nobody else,_

 _Goku/Q.S.: (And I don't need nobody else)_

 _Oturan: (Don't need nobody else)_

 _Syndro: (vocalizing gruffly)_

 _Oturan: (Nuh-uh, baby!)_

 _Chorus:_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro: (vocalizing)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Hoyoko/Gwen/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _I'd wanna be me too_

 _Q.S. (rapping): I'd wanna be me, too_

 _Oturan: (Ohh)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Oturan: (I was you)_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me,_

 _Q.S.: ...too_

 _Goku: (Hey, hey, hey-ey…)_

 _(harmonizing)_

 _Hydrid/Syndro/Beerus: (vocalizing)_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (If I was you)_

 _(Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me, too)_

 _Q.S./Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me,_

 _Q.S.: ...too_

 _Jinbee: (harmonizing in hold)_

 _Q.S. (rapping): If I was you,_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (If I was you)_

 _(Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me too)_

 _Q.S./Goku/Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me too_

 _Oturan/Hoyoko/Gwen: (Wanna be me)_

 _Q.S./Whis/Laios/Vegeta: I'd wanna be me, too_

 _Goku: ...me, too_


End file.
